


Whatever's For Us

by Zen



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meant To Be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zen/pseuds/Zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speaking of love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever's For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Vidder: Zeneyepirate  
> Fandom: Highlander  
> Song: Whatever's For Us by Joan Armatrading  
> Notes: Sorry, this one isn't available for download anywhere at the moment.

This vid was made about five or six years ago.


End file.
